Kissing Booth
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Kurt wants to contribute to the Glee fund but Finn's a little apprehensive  and possibly in the closet!  Rated T simply for language and because I'm a little paranoid. Kinn love and sweetness. Please enjoy :


Kissing Booth

*A Glee Fan fic. Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Not written for money or profit*

Finn Hudson felt incredibly proud of himself. His idea for a kissing booth to raise money for Glee was working out amazingly well and he'd made a pretty good amount so far. He'd only been at it for about 2 hours, and he felt that he was going to do even better tomorrow.

He started packing things in, putting away the money and signs he'd set up around the stand. Most everyone had gone home now, except for the few stragglers still trickling out. He knew he was most definitely done for the day.  
>As he started to turn the sign that said he was in, a porcelain-white, slender hand came to rest palm down with a dollar bill beneath it. Finn blinked a couple times before looking up and gasping a bit.<p>

Kurt Hummel, his stepbrother, stood there, smirking. "Got time for one more, Finn Hudson?"

Finn's jaw dropped with an audible pop. He couldn't help it. He never expected to see Kurt there or putting down money for a kiss. They'd gotten past all that, hadn't they? Kurt loved Blaine Anderson, right? That plasticky Gargler or Twitterer, whatever the hell he was, had won his affections, hadn't he?

"Uhh…Why are you here, Kurt?" He couldn't think of what else to ask. Kurt didn't make a habit of coming into McKinley High School if he could help it, now that he went to Dalton. They usually met up at home.

Kurt smiled gently. "Mercedes texted me and told me that you were doing this kissing booth thing. I honestly didn't believe her, since you hadn't mentioned it at home, but I thought I'd come see. Seems like she wasn't kidding. I saw the booth and decided that I would contribute to the cause, since the Glee club is still near and dear to my heart. So…?"

Finn stood there stupidly. His mouth was still slightly open. "Uh…"

"A dollar for a kiss, right?"

"R—Right…"

Kurt slid the dollar over the counter to him. "Here's the dollar. You need to keep your end of the bargain."

Inwardly, Finn was panicking. He could do what he'd done to all the girls and kiss Kurt's cheek. That wouldn't seem too weird, right? But then Kurt might blame him of still being homophobic and not kissing him on the lips and that would result in something similar to Faggy-Gate. He really didn't want that. But what if someone saw him kiss Kurt Hummel on the lips? He'd be a social pariah, only days after bringing himself up to the top with the fantastic win he'd lead the football team to. He just wasn't ready for that kind of social suicide.

Apparently, all of his thoughts showed on his face. Kurt's face fell as he frowned and he turned away. "Sorry. It was a bad idea. I thought we were past all this and it wouldn't matter, but I'm stupid. I'm sorry. Keep the dollar though. I do want it to go towards Glee club."

Before Finn even had a chance to say anything, Kurt had stalked away, clutching the strap on his messenger back so tight that his knuckles had turned even whiter then they usually were. As the front doors of McKinley High school slammed shut, Finn cursed to himself.

"Shit."

X Kurt X Finn X Kinn X Finn X Kurt X

Finn was dreading walking into the home he shared with Kurt and their parents. He was completely afraid that Kurt had come home and told everything about what happened to Burt and Burt would be all too happy to toss him out the door again, regardless of the fact that he was his new wife's son. He didn't think he could handle that again. He really couldn't.

But as he went inside, his heart sitting somewhere in the vicinity of his esophagus, Burt greeted him cheerfully and Carole kissed him on the cheek. Everything seemed peachy in the Hummel-Hudson household.

Finn still felt like shit for what had happened with Kurt, though. It wasn't like they were dating and Finn knew that he wasn't into his stepbrother like that. So what the hell did anyone else's opinions mean to him? He knew the truth.

And Kurt was a good guy. He'd been there for Finn more times than the quarterback could count. Even when he didn't particularly deserve it, he might add. The least that Finn could have done was given him a kiss for the dollar he'd contributed to Glee class. It didn't even have to be an involved kiss, for Cheesus' sake!

Finn shuffled over to Kurt's door and knocked on it gently. "Kurt?"

"Go away." Kurt's voice was sharp.

"Please let me come in…We need to talk…"

Finn didn't hear anything at all for a moment. And then the sound of rustling and footsteps on wood floor could be heard and Kurt's door was flung open.

The smaller boy stood there in his Dalton trousers, his white shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. His hair was ruffled up and his eyes were slightly red, an obvious sign that he had been crying. His usually full, pink lips were pressed in a tight, white line.

"What could we possibly have to say to each other, Finn Hudson? I am so sorry that I made you uncomfortable, once again sparking that slight urge of homophobia to flare up at a most inopportune moment. I am so very, very sorry that I thought you could handle this now, but it seems that we are still where we were 8 months ago."

Finn gaped, but not at the words that were being fired at him, sharp as a blade. He was surprised at the wildfire that had caught fire in the countertenor and the sass that emanated from him. It was something he'd missed recently. He also gaped at the fact that Kurt Hummel was fucking _sexy_ when he was pissed.

"No…We're not. I'm just an idiot. A huge idiot. I'm so sorry, Kurt…" Finn meant every word of it and only hoped that Kurt could see that. He wasn't always eloquent or well-spoken, but he DID have a tendency of showing everything on his face.

The smaller boy searched Finn's face and could see that he was sincere. It alleviated some of the pain in Kurt's chest and he sighed.

"Then why, Finn? Why did you look like you did back when you first moved into this house? Like I was going to eat you or something?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Because I…was confused. I mean, I didn't know how to react. On the one hand, I knew it really wasn't a big deal to kiss you. I mean, we're brothers and over all that crap and I don't really give a shit anymore what anyone thinks…But on the other hand, I just…I don't want to get your hopes up…you know…if…if you still like me…"

Did Kurt's ears deceive him or did Finn sound almost…hopeful on that last sentence? It sounded as though he somewhat hoped Kurt still had a crush on him.

"Rest assured, Finn. My crush on you long since dissipated, especially after Faggy-Gate. I realized you are straighter than the proverbial ruler and the affection I have for you now is strictly platonic and fraternal. You would not have raised my hopes in any way. I only wanted to support the Glee club."

Finn looked completely confused. "Dude…was that even ENGLISH?"

Kurt scowled. "Yes, it was. However, I'll translate for you. I don't have a crush on you anymore. The love I feel for you is brotherly and in a friend way. That's it."

"Oh…" The quarterback looked slightly crestfallen.

The countertenor sighed, deciding that maybe sounded harsh. "But you still mean a lot to me, Finn. That's why I wanted to help you."

Finn nodded. "I know…I'm really sorry, man…I want to make it up to you…"

Kurt's eyebrow arched. "You really don't have to do that, Finn. It was just a dollar."

"It's not just a dollar to me, Kurt. It's…it's your generosity and you deserve something for it. And I shouldn't be such an ass about it…So…" Finn cupped Kurt's chin, pulling him close. Kurt's breath caught in his chest as the taller boy's lips descended on his.

He saw fireworks. Freaking. Fireworks. That stupid cheesy cliché that he swore he would never, ever associate himself with. Yeah, he was seeing them. And Finn's kiss was making his knees weak.

At the same time, Finn was also seeing fireworks. And it was freaking him out a little bit. He'd only ever seen fireworks with Quinn…and they were never as big or as bright or as LOUD as what he was seeing with Kurt. He could feel the smaller boy trembling against him.

Finn broke the kiss and pulled back, looking down at Kurt. He was blushing and a little bit unsteady, swaying on his feet. His lips were slightly parted.

"I think…you lied to me, dude…You…You still like me, don't you?" Finn asked quietly, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt nodded, ashamed. He had tried so hard to forget his ill-fated crush on Finn, especially after Faggy-Gate, but he just hadn't been able to let go of it. It had become easier, but hadn't gone away. And that had been okay. Really. But now…Kurt felt really confused.

"What—what did you feel in that kiss, Kurt?"

"Everything…" Kurt couldn't lie. Not to Finn. Not anymore. He needed to be perfectly honest with the quarterback. "…I saw fireworks…"

Finn swallowed hard and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. In a nearly inaudible whisper, he murmured, "I did too…"

Finn's lips met Kurt's again, in a sweet, loving touch. Kurt clung to Finn, hardly daring to believe that this was real. This was real and he was being kissed by Finn Hudson, the boy who had held his heart for so long.

When they broke this time, after several minutes, Kurt looked up into Finn's eyes questioningly. "What…what does this mean?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I think it means…that I'm fooling myself with Quinn…and…I really, really need to spend some more time with you…I can't say I love you back…I can't yet…But…I feel like…if I don't try, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Kurt let go of a breath he was holding himself. "That's a good idea. And I'm willing to be here for as long as you need to…to figure everything out. Obviously, I can't stop loving you. It'd be stupid to try now."

The quarterback smiled widely and tackled Kurt to his bed, causing the smaller boy to yelp. He snuggled the countertenor against him and kissed the top of his head. Kurt giggled and held tight to him, content in his arms.

Silence fell between them and they stayed like that for a while. This contentment had all started with a kissing booth and neither boy regretted it in the least. And then Kurt piped up, causing Finn to laugh.

"You're not getting more than that dollar, Hudson. The second kiss was all you."

"Aw, damn."

The End


End file.
